


You Can't Always Get What You Want

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, German Eren Yeager, I mean, Kinktober, Levi can never really deny Eren anything, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reincarnation, Rimming, ereri, sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Eren is eager and Levi wants to take his time. Inspired bythis artfrom@wickedendson Tumblr.For Kinktober Day 17: Orgasm Denial





	You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I guess *spoiler alert* there are some orgasms, so idk how well this fits the prompt, but damn I love these two. And the reincarnation stuff is FASCINATING MORE PLEASE. makes me want to write a whole fic.
> 
> hope you enjoy! also shoutout to [@wickedends](https://wickedends.tumblr.com/) for their amazing art that inspired me!

Levi's fingers sank into Eren's hips, pulling him closer, their legs slotting together as he reached up for another kiss.

They'd only been apart for a few hours, but even that seemed like a lifetime. And they'd waited long enough.

Levi's arms wrapped around Eren's waist, his body on fire as need scorched a trail across his sensitive skin. Eren's fingers curled at his nape, stroking the soft fuzz of his undercut. His erection pressed insistently against Levi's stomach, hips rutting in shallow, desperate movements as he tried to find friction.

“You're being impatient,” he whispered in reprimand against Eren's mouth.

He growled, tugging Eren's lower lip between his teeth. The small lamp in the corner of their bedroom illuminated the tattooed wings spanning across his wide shoulders. The long feathers stretched down his arms, wrapping around the sculpted muscle to give him half sleeves.

Eren sighed against him, the fabric of his shirt slipping through Levi's fingers as their kiss deepened, tongues tangling in a heated duel.

“ _Mehr, bitte_ ,” Eren moaned, his hands tugging urgently in Levi's dark locks.

Levi pushed Eren backward until his legs his the mattress of their bed and they sank down, Levi splitting Eren's thighs with his knee, covering him with his heavy frame. Eren’s eyes were high summer sun, glinting green and bright and warm as they looked up at Levi. The trust and lust he saw in that emerald gaze made his heart lurch painfully in his chest, even as desire tore at his gut.

He bent down, capturing Eren’s lips in a searing kiss, his hands planted on either side of the other man’s face. Eren’s fingers drifted along his back, trailing between his shoulder blades to glide along his spine. Sweat trickled from his brow and Levi willfully ignored it, even when it slid down his throat, tingling the bite mark that Eren left not ten minutes ago.

Eren’s knees fell open, inviting him to press in further, their lengths brushing against one another through the fabric of their pants. Levi dragged his hips back and forth, the pressure of Eren’s cock against his was torturous bliss. Heat spiked deep in his belly and his tongue swept inside Eren’s mouth, a dark promise that swelled between them.

He tugged at the hem of Eren’s shirt, pulling it off over his head and tossing it to the floor. His lips returned, skimming Eren’s jaw, his chin, down to the sensitive flesh in the crook of his neck. He sucked against a bruise he left there and Eren hissed a sharp breath through his teeth.

The noise was intoxicating and Levi wanted more.

He shifted, his mouth leaving a trail across Eren’s collarbone, the muscle of his chest, the smooth indents of his ribcage, nipping and kissing his way down until he nuzzled the v of Eren’s hip bones.

Levi’s gunmetal gaze cut up Eren’s form, holding him in place with its intensity. Sometimes none of it seemed real, this life of theirs in a different time–a time with no walls and no enemies lurking outside them. Levi felt like he was dreaming, that this life would be illusory and trepidacious and disappear with the fog of sleep and he would awaken again in the barracks or out beyond the wall, the sound of a titan’s heavy footfall echoing in the distance.

Yet day in and day out, he woke to the 21st Century. And ever since finding him three years ago, Levi woke up next to Eren. It was incredible that they’d both held on to their memories, even if they caused the occasional nightmare, and they’d clung to each other, living out their days with a simplicity that seemed laughable in the face of their violent pasts.

“Hey,” Eren said softly, palm cupping Levi’s cheek as summer eyes shadowed with concern stared up at him, snapping him back to the present. “I’m here.”

Levi was silent for a moment, then eased back up Eren’s torso to kiss him with a sanguine tenderness that emoted more than any words he could mutter. Their lovemaking was normally harried and messy, their bodies colliding with the pent-up energy of several lifetimes.

But all Levi wanted to do was take Eren apart as slowly as he possibly could. He wanted to coax out Eren’s shy whines until they became ragged moans. Wanted to taste his salty flesh beneath his tongue and tease him until he was shaking with need, crumbling from the decadent pleasure Levi bestowed upon him.

So that’s exactly what he did.

Levi was meticulous this time, as he let his mouth drift down Eren once more. He drew his tongue along every groove, teeth grazing across Eren’s nipples as they explored the chiseled expanse of his body. He took immense pleasure in the way Eren cried out when he found a particularly sensitive spot halfway between Eren’s navel and his hip and sank his teeth into the delicate skin there.

“Levi!”

He ran a single finger beneath the waistband of Eren’s jeans, his nail scraping along Eren’s stomach to tease along the crisp brown hair of his happy trail. Levi nuzzled the hard length pressing against Eren’s jeans, mouthing it through the fabric before popping open the button on his jeans and tugging the zipper down lazily.

Levi’s tongue swiped along the newly exposed skin, his hands yanking Eren’s pants down. Eren lifted his hips to help the process, eyes never leaving Levi’s as he watched the other man helplessly. Once freed, he lay naked beneath Levi, breath caught in his throat as he watched Levi swallow down his cock.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Eren cried out, head thrashing back against the pillows, hands curled into the sheets.

The warmth of Levi’s mouth was maddening, and it moved at a snail’s pace, starting at the crown and delving down until Levi’s nose tickled against the curls surrounding Eren’s base. The rise and fall of Levi’s head in his lap was the sweetest form of torture Eren had ever endured, and he gritted his teeth, giving himself over to Levi, who stole his breath, leaving him with nothing but the blistering heat pulsing through him.

Levi swirled his tongue around Eren’s crown, teasing the slit as saliva dribbled down the sensitive skin surrounding his head. Eren cried out, panting softly as the ache within him began to build.

He bucked up, driving into Levi’s mouth in an effort to quicken the pace and take some control.

Levi immediately pulled back, hands hard on Eren’s hips as he stilled them.

“Oi, shitty brat,” he deadpanned, mercury eyes hard in warning. “Stay still.”

Eren hated the whimper that fell from him, scrunching his eyes shut as he slowed the erratic movements of his hips to a stop.

Levi returned to the task before him, pulling Eren back into his mouth, taking him to the back of his throat and staying there, letting his spit pool in the corners of his mouth to drown Eren’s cock in slick heat.

Levi brought a hand up, fingers trailing through the moisture, dragging it past his balls to his tight entrance. Eren keened, twitching as his body jolted at the new sensation.

Realizing there wasn't enough lubrication for what he wanted, Levi hooked his arms behind Eren's thighs and lifted his lower half, his mouth popping off of Eren's cock as he folded the taller man back, exposing his entrance.

His tongue was hot and heavy as it dragged across Eren’s hole.

Eren cried out and Levi had to hold him in place, his hands digging into his flanks as he ate him open. He applied the same lazy pace he used when blowing him, patiently lapping at the tight ring of muscle until it loosened and he could slip his tongue inside.

Levi worked him, swatting Eren’s hand away when he tried to reach for his leaking cock. Eren whined in complaint, hands fisting in the sheets as he succumbed to Levi’s torment.

The process was arduous, Eren's body quivering with need beneath Levi's steady grip as his tongue worked in and out, stretching Eren's passage.

“Levi. Levi. _Bitte_.”

Eren's voice was hoarse and as he moaned Levi's name, begging for more. Levi wrapped a fist around Eren's cock and matched the Slow, even strokes of his tongue.

He watched as Eren's body began to bow, his muscles straining for release. But it was too soon to give in.

Levi continued his ministrations, bringing Eren up to the edge with a rising tide of languid pleasure. And when he was in danger of toppling over, Levi pulled back, his touches becoming feather light. He edged him twice more, each time reveling in Eren's whimpers, in the way his legs trembled, in the graceful curve of his back as it arched off the bed.

When Eren was sobbing and incoherent and pliant, Levi pulled away, licking his palm and running it along his cock before lining himself up with Eren's hole. He pressed in the tip, Eren's legs immediately wrapping around his waist, tugging him in further.

The pressure was almost too much, the wet heat of his tight passage surrounding Levi's head as he moved forward, resisting the strong pull of Eren's legs as best he could.

“Tell me,” he whispered, leaning down to rest on his forearms, effectively caging Eren in, “what is it you want, my love?”

Eren looked up at him, green eyes glassy from unshed tears, his handsome face flushed and twisted in yearning. It took him a moment to find his voice, hands twining around Levi's neck to pull him close.

“You,” he murmured against Levi's lips before delivering a kiss that was painfully gentle.

Something inside Levi snapped and he couldn't keep up his game any longer.

He reared back, slamming into Eren and burying himself to the hilt. He gave no respite for Eren to adjust, simply pulling back to drive into him again, his pace harried and brutal to match the tension riding between his shoulders.

Eren cried out, nails clawing at Levi's back, the sounds of skin slapping together filling the bedroom.

Levi growled, unsatisfied with the angle, and pulled out abruptly.

“Turn over,” he barked, waiting for Eren to obey, “up against the wall.”

It took Eren a moment to process his request, situating himself with his palms against the flat surface of the wall, his ass thrust up eagerly as Levi positioned himself between Eren's legs.

He planted a hand on the wall next to Eren's and used the other to slip in, both of them groaning as Levi pressed deeper, bottoming out. He gripped Eren's hip and braced himself against the wall, the new angle allowing him to penetrate further, gliding along Eren's prostate.

“Fuck!” Eren sobbed, nails scraping against the paint as his body rocked backward to swallow Levi's cock.

Levi was relentless, his hips swinging forward with grim determination, fingers bruising Eren's flank as he drove in and out. His thighs ached from the effort, but he could feel his stomach clench, his body swathed in a blanket of scorching heat as his orgasm built.

He pushed away from the wall, both hands pulling Eren's ass back to meet his thrusts, sweat dampening his brow, matching the glossy sheen forming across Eren's broad back.

Their bodies crashed into one another, a storm of need raging between them as they found synchronicity. Desire pelted Levi like a thick summer rain and he knew he couldn't last long.

Desperate to feel Eren come around him, he reached down to tug at his cock, pumping his fist in time with his hips, listening intently as moans fell from Eren like thunderclaps.

Levi leaned down, his chest pressing against Eren's back as he rutted against his ass, lips finding the sensitive skin of Eren's neck and digging in.

“Levi!” Eren shouted as he came over Levi's hand, strings of white dribbling down his fingers as he worked Eren through his climax.

His hips bucked wildly as his ass convulsed around Levi's cock, milking him in a way that was irrefutable, forcing Levi to follow with an intense climax of his own.

A groan tore from his throat as Levi's entire form tensed, his muscles screaming with the burn of exhaustion, his cock plowing deep to release his seed.

It was pleasure and pain, loss and hope, all in one instant, and the power of it took Levi's breath away.

Eren's legs buckled and his arms slipped from the wall, body collapsing against the bed. Levi pulled out, careful to cup a hand beneath his leaking cock to catch his mess.

He left momentarily, cleaning himself in the bathroom before bringing a warm towel back to the bed and tenderly wiping away the excess if their lovemaking from between Eren's cheeks.

He stood, looking down at the magnificent body stretched out on the mattress and couldn't help leaning forward to plant a soft kiss at Eren's brow.

Eren grumbled something unintelligible, rolling onto his side. Levi covered him with the grey comforter, pulling it up over his shoulders before carding a hand through his chestnut hair.

“Love you,” Eren mumbled. “That was amazing.”

One corner of Levi's mouth lifted almost imperceptibly. He threw the towel in the hamper and crawled into bed beside Eren, pulling his frame into the curve of his body.

He wasn't sure how it was possible that they had another chance. Didn't know what powers enacted this miracle. Levi wasn't a faithful person, not one to believe in destiny, but at that moment, with Eren's body warm in his arms, Levi felt incredibly blessed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH seriously I'm obsessed now. This is the only fandom I don't have a chapter fic going for and IM SO TEMPTED 
> 
> As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/), who does not even watch SnK but reads this shit for me! BLESSSSSSSS
> 
> If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Tumblr! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
